An ink jet head driving device adjusts the dispensed ink amount by ejecting a different number of droplets of ink several times per location. This driving device includes a drive circuit which controls the ejection of droplets. The drive circuit outputs a high-frequency drive signal to an actuator of an ink jet head to control the ejection of droplets.